The Gang and Their Teenage Problems
by Rebel I'm Not
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, and the gang are finally in middle school. They have there own boyfriends, but that doesn't stop the gang from having teenage problems.
1. Charaters

**Characters:**

**Mikan Sakura Yukihira**:

Age: 14 1st in School

The daughter of Izumi Yukihira, a well known business man, and the president of Yukihira Groups and Enterprises, the number two company in the world, and Yuka Azumi Yukihira, a famous musician, best known for once being a piano prodigy. Growing up was hard for Mikan. Her parents were always out of the country. Even when she was young, so she was mostly taken care of her nanny, Helena, who is quite old now. Mikan is very popular with the guys, just like her other friends. Her friends sometimes refer to her as "a devil hiding in an angels form" or "Black Rose." Mikan has a passion for sports, and music.

**Hotaru Imai:**

Age: 15 3rd in school

Is known as the ice queen for her cold attitude. She has the hobby of blackmailing people. Hotaru never shows her emotions, unless it concerns someone she deeply cares about. Sheis the daughter of the CEO of the famous Imai Electronics, while her mom was a well-known music producer, who is also Yuka's producer. Like Mikan, she grew up with her parents always away, but unlike Mikan Hotaru had different nannies almost every month. Hotaru is sometimes referred to as "the reincarnation of a devil, herself." Hotaru loves inventing, like her father.

**Natsume Hyuuga:**

Age: 15 2nd in school

The son of the Hyuuga Corporation's, the number one company in world, very own Ioran Hyuuga. Natsume can be very cold hearted, and rarely shows his emotions. Although Natsume is cold hearted to many people he can still be a gentle man to his friend and of course his beloved girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. He can also be very over protective of Mikan; destroying any guy who comes near her, or anyone who made her sad, or even worse cry. Natsume is also known as the "black cat" because of the way he acts. He appears to have a passion for sports.

**Ruka Nogi**

Age: 15 5th in school

Is the son of a resort branch owner, and a well-known environmentalist? Ruka was born half-French, half-Japanese. He can be very shy, and always carries around his bunny, Usagi. He is very fond of animals, like his father, but can also be very mischievous like his mother. He doesn't like it when Hotaru, his girlfriend, blackmails other guys, but him. He considers them a threat because they began to like each other, or more accurately fell in love with each other that way.

**Sumire Shouda:**

Age 15 8th in school

Is the daughter of a well-known director, and a famous fashion designer. Sumire was the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, but it is later revealed that she was only trying to get Koko's attention, who was also her childhood friend. After revealing the truth she and Koko started going out, and she eventually became friends with the gang. It was also revealed that Mikan knew why Sumire was the president of the fan club; she heard Sumire complaining in the bathroom on how she thinks the plan wasn't working.

**Kokoro Yome**:

Age: 15 9th in school

Called Koko by his friends and fellow schoolmates. Koko is the son of the manager of a well-known band, and the CEO of a famous magazine company. She is childhood friends with Sumire, and is currently going out with her. He has a twin brother, Kitsuneme Yome.

**Kitsuneme Yome:**

Age: 15 10th in school

Also known as Kitsu. Twin brother of Koko and Anna's current boyfriend.

**Yuu Tobita:**

Age: 15 4th in school

Son of a famous author, and a well-known airline company owner. Yuu is secretly going out with Nonoko. He is very shy, unless he is talking to his friends.

**Nonoko Ogasawara:**

Age: 15 6th in school

Is the daughter of a famous chemist, and the CEO of cosmetics products. She is currently dating Yuu.

**Anna Umenomiya:**

Age: 15 7th in class

Is the daughter of a famous pastry chef, and candy factory owner. She is currently dating Kitsu.


	2. A Preview On Life

**Chapter 1: A Preview On Life**

It was early in the morning. Birds were singing there sweet song, the wind blowing along with them. It was very peaceful in the prestigious school known as Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. Almost every middle school student was now at the large dining hall, chattering, and eating their breakfast. In the dining hall a number of long dining tables that can hold about fifty students were assembled in a neat alignment, the windows were huge with red, velvet drapes covering them. But this was not what made it weird; in the far right corner was a small, yet fancy table for ten. Beside it was a chocolate fountain, reserved only for the special ten students, who sit in the fancy, grand table. Servants were aligned, standing straight against the walls. They were wearing the usual maid uniforms. Around the table were velvet ropes to prevent people from entering. There were also two guards to tighten the security.

Who would sit in such a table? It was non-other than the notorious gang consisting of: Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya, Yuu Tobita, Nonoko Ogasawara, Kitsuneme Yome.

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked the gang who were waiting for their breakfast to be served. "Probably late again," Sumire simply replied as she sat, looking irritated at her boyfriend. "Look, I'm sorry I forgot," Koko said with an apologetic smile, "that's not what I'm irritated about! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Sumire was yelling so loudly that half of the students were now looking at them. "It's that time of the month again Koko," Hotaru explained bluntly, "oh," Koko replied as almost every one sweat dropped.

Mikan then came storming in the room, looking irritated. "Okay, who did it," Mikan questioned angrily. "Did what Mikan-chan," Yuu replied innocently. "Who messed with my freakin' alarm clock," Mikan was yelling by now. She had woken up early only to find out that it was only two am in the morning, and wasn't able to go back to sleep until five. "You know what! I don't care anymore, but I will get my revenge if I ever find out," Mikan said in a tone that made most people shiver. After Mikan left, slamming the door in the process Natsume said, "Idiots you should know better than to mess with Mikan's sleep," Natsume stated directly to Koko and Kitsu.

The gang continued eating. Koko, and Kitsu could not focus, knowing pretty well that Mikan will eventually find out it was them, and set out to kill the in an agonizing way; so painful that you'd actually wish you were never born. The last time someone messed with Mikan's sleep the man disappeared mysteriously never to be seen or heard from again. After that almost everyone got scared in bothering the 'angelic' brunette when sleeping.

...In class...

Mikan was still irritated, but a little bit calmer now. "So what do you guys think we should name it," Anna asked, holding out the small little hamster she brought from central town yesterday. "We should name it Smart Kitsu or Cute Kitsu. In honour of me," Kitsu stated with his chin up high. "hmmm... 'Smart Kitsu, Cute Kitsu' aren't those both oxymoron, when used in the same sentence" Mikan asked innocently, but with a slight smirk. The gang started laughing excluding Natsume and Hotaru. "Hey," Kitsu complained, but soon started laughing with them.

They kept on laughing until they were brutally interrupted by the loud banging of the door. Standing in the doorway with a long stick he uses to scare his students was Jinno or Jin-jin to others. Jinno was known as the toughest teacher in the academy. "Alright class today we will have a pop quiz," Jinno was now yelling at the shivering students in the front row. Mikan and the gang just stared at him. "Do you have something to say Miss Yukihira," Jinno asked, "because you and, your friends seem to be very distracted by something," he continued. Mikan just continued to stare at him while the rest of the gang started to chatter once again about what they think the pop quiz is going to be. Jinno was now getting irritated with Mikan's continues stares, when finally he snapped, "Miss Yukihira! You do know it is very ruse to stare right," Jinno yelled. "Your fly is open," Mikan stated stoically. Jinno, who was very embarrassed by this, quickly zipped up his pants.

...Dinner Time...

The gang was now at their special table, in the dining hall. The day seemed to pass by very quickly for them. Mikan got detention after school for sleeping in Jinno's class. Natsume, who had nothing better to do, stayed in detention with Mikan. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Kitsu went to Central Town to go shopping. Sumire and Koko tried spying on Mikan and Natsume in the classroom during their detention. They tried many attempts, but with no avail. After a while they gave up. Hotaru was out blackmailing a new Spanish student named Angelo Gonzales.


	3. I Get What I Want

Hey guys I kind of revised chapter 1... Thanks for the nice comments! ^_^

_...Dinner Time..._

_The gang was now at their special table, in the dining hall. The day seemed to pass by very quickly for them. Mikan got detention after school for sleeping in Jinno's class. Natsume, who had nothing better to do, stayed in detention with Mikan. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Kitsu went to Central Town to go shopping. Sumire and Koko __tried__ spying on Mikan and Natsume in the classroom during their detention. They tried many attempts, but with no avail. After a while they gave up. Hotaru was out blackmailing a new Spanish student named Angelo Gonzales. _

**Chapter 2: I Get What I Want**

"Hotaru, where were you I was looking for you all afternoon," Ruka asked with a little pout. "I was blackmailing the new Spanish student," Hotaru replied nonchalantly. Ruka twitched at the statement, and walked out of the dining hall. "Idiot, were you selling the dudes pictures again," Natsume asked. "You have a problem with that Hyuuga," Hotaru threatened. Natsume just glared at her. "I don't know Natsume. Hotaru is just trying to make money, and this picture of Angelo that Kitsu gave me proves that he is hot," Mikan said 'innocently' while staring at the picture she was holding. Natsume snatched the picture away and took a good look at the apparently hot guy. After a few seconds of staring he crumpled the picture, and calmly threw it to a nearby trash can. "Oi Kitsu, come with me. Jinno wants me to see him about the stupid pop quiz," Natsume asked. Kitsu gave a slight nod, and they both walked out the dining hall.

...With Ruka...

"No! I want Angelo Gonzales expelled from this school," Ruka demanded to the company assistant he was talking to through webcam, on his laptop . "What do you mean it's not possible to do it today," Ruka yelled. "I don't care if his mother is a famous model," he continued to yell at his mother's assistant. "Do I look like I care if she's our model, No I don't," Ruka slammed his hands on his desk out of anger. "No, I don't want to hear anymore of your explanations, I want to talk to mom now," Ruka demanded slowly calming down.

"Mommy I just want Angelo Gonzales expelled and sent back to Spain," Ruka said pouting childishly. "But mommy his stealing my Hotaru away from me," Ruka complained like a little child. His mom tried to tell him that Angelo's mom was the current advertiser for one of his dad's resort, but was interrupted, "Hotaru! Hotaru! –sniff- I want my Hotaru," Ruka cried like a baby. "Alright. I'll see what I can do," his mother finally gave up. "Yay! Thanks mommy, I love You" Ruka yelled as his mom said goodnight. After his mom signed out Ruka had a huge smirk on his face. _"No guy takes my Hotaru's attention from me." _Ruka thought his smirk clearly wider.

...With Natsume...

"So you were the one who gave that picture to Mikan," Natsume said with a mischievous grin on his face. "N... N..o.. No," Kitsu stammered to get the word out. But it was too late Natsume was now chasing him down the hallway.

...Dining Hall...

"I suggest you call the nurse down the hallway, Koko. I have a feeling that he'll be needing her care in a few minutes," Mikan said with a smirk after Natsume left. "Wh...at," Koko managed to say. "You don't honestly think Kitsu gave me this picture now, do you? And besides why would Jinno talk to Natsume about the pop quiz. I don't think it's actually possible for him to fail it. How about you, what do you think", Mikan stated her smirk growing wider. Koko eyes widened, and he quickly ran out off the dining hall. "That's what you get for messing with my clock," Mikan murmured, but loud enough for her friends to hear. _"It's true. Mikan really is a devil hiding in an angel's body,"_ Yuu, Nonoko, Sumire, and Anna thought.


	4. You Can Never Win

_...Dining Hall..._

_"I suggest you call the nurse down the hallway, Koko. I have a feeling that he'll be needing her care in a few minutes," Mikan said with a smirk after Natsume left. "Wh...at," Koko managed to say. "You don't honestly think Kitsu gave me this picture now, do you? And besides why would Jinno talk to Natsume about the pop quiz. I don't think it's actually possible for him to fail it. How about you, what do you think", Mikan stated her smirk growing wider. Koko eyes widened, and he quickly ran out off the dining hall. "That's what you get for messing with my clock," Mikan murmured, but loud enough for her friends to hear.__"It's true. Mikan really is a devil hiding in an angel's body,"__Yuu, Nonoko, Sumire, and Anna thought._

**Chapter 3: You Can Never Win**

...Inside the classroom...

"Finally, class is over, and it's Friday," Mikan stated while stretching, slowly getting up from her seat. She was excited. It was a long weekend, which means more time for resting.

"Oi Mikan, let's go," an irritated voice interrupted her thought. It was non-other than the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. He was waiting for his girlfriend. "Mou, Natsume why do you have to call me that. That's so mean," Mikan complained. "It's not my fault you wear childish underwear, besides your calling me mean when you're the one who almost caused Kitsu to jump to his death, and twice," Natsume replied with his trademark smirk. Mikan merely glared at him "It was merely a harmless prank," Mikan defended, "yes, so harmless that Kitsu jumped out a window from the third floor," Natsume calmly replied. Mikan only glared at him; admitting defeat.

_Flashback_

_Kitsu was in the school clinic waiting for the nurse to finish bandaging up his arm. After being cornered by Natsume in the hallway during lunch he was so scared that he jumped out of a nearby window, thinking it was better to break his bones than to get beaten up by __**the Natsume Hyuuga.**_

"_I can't believe I jumped from the third floor, and only broke an arm," Kitsu sighed in relief. "Yeah, you're lucky Natsume didn't beat you up, or else we wouldn't be here, we would be in the garden planning your funeral," Koko stated poking his brother's broken arm._

_The door suddenly burst open, "Sup," Natsume said, entering the clinic. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitsu screamed like a girl, "It's one of the devil's minions," he continued, and ran for the window. "Hey," Mikan said with a smile. She was seating in a branch of a tree, which happened to be in front of the clinic window. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" again, he screamed like a girl, "It's the devil, herself!" Kitsu was now trembling. "Pls. have mercy, and pity us oh great one!" Koko begged bowing countless times to show 'respect' to the 'great one'. Mikan only sweat-dropped at what they are doing, sighed and jumped into the clinic. She walked pass them, and left through the door._

_End of Flashback_

...In the Hallway...

"Oi idiots, hurry up, we don't have all day you know," Hotaru stated with her usual stoic face. The rest of the gang were standing behind her. Kitsu, however, was hiding behind Anna, shivering. "Oh... come on Kitsu. Don't tell me you're still not done with the 'I almost died jumping out of the window' thing," Mikan pouted. Kitsu only looked down. "Come on... So what, you jumped out the window from the third floor, and almost did it again, big whoop," Mikan said sarcastically.

"Yes! It's a BIG WHOOP! I could have died!" Kitsu said. "And I could have slept longer, but no... I couldn't because of your stupid prank, but you don't see me complaining about it," Mikan defended. "I give up, you are a heartless person," Kitsu sighed.

Mikan in return turned to Natsume pouted, and gave him the puppy-dog face, with the tears effect, "Nat-kun am I really heartless," Mikan said cutely. Natsume giving in to her Natsume-cannot-resist-this-cuteness face hugged Mikan to comfort her, "of course you're not," Natsume comforted her, and glared at Kitsu.

Mikan then turned sideways to Kitsu, and without Natsume knowing, gave him the Natsume-loves-me-too-much-you-can-never-win look.

"That thing... That creature can kill anyone," Kitsu pointed accusingly at Mikan. Mikan then sobbed dramatically in Natsume's chest. In return Natsume sent Kitsu flying across the hall, and went back to hugging his 'crying' beloved girlfriend.


End file.
